


small little pine tree

by MarrowInTheBone



Series: bad poetry (with feeling this time) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Hope, Nature, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrowInTheBone/pseuds/MarrowInTheBone
Summary: sometime agoi saw a small little pine tree





	small little pine tree

sometime ago  
i saw a small little pine tree  
that was growing in between the rocks  
it reached toward the sun  
curving up parallel to the rock  
from which it came from  
it should not have lived  
it should not have thrived  
and yet there it was  
the small little pine tree  
that grew from the rock


End file.
